Merry Christmas Gwen
by Oceans Eagle
Summary: When Gwen is stuck in the mall four days before Christmas, she meets a certain punk who changes her life all because of the snow and a piece of mistletoe. A Duncan/Gwen Christmas oneshot dedicated to Gandly345.


**Ok, so I have been attempting to write a one shot for Gandly345 for a very long time now, so I thought I would just use my Christmas one shot as Gandly345's one shot. ENJOY!**

**Total drama never happened in this story. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from Total Drama.**

Gwen closed her eyes as she sat down in the hard plastic chair. She couldn't believe how hard the snow was coming down. She was freaking snowed in! In the mall of all places no less! She had been doing some last minute shopping when the power had gone out, and she was stuck waiting in the food court with a bunch of other strangers.

Gwen sighed as she tried to get as comfortable as possible. The security guards had told everyone that there was a high possibility they would all be stuck in here over night.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice echoed above Gwen. The Goth girl opened her eyes. Her midnight eyes widened as she saw the owner of the voice. The green haired punk winked one of his teal eyes and grabbed the chair across from her without waiting for her reply.

"What if I had said that seat was taken?" Gwen asked. The punk simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Duncan." He said, after a long pause.

"Gwen." She replied without looking up.

"What's the matter Sunshine, why do you look so sullen?" Duncan said, pushing Gwen's chin up. Gwen held his gaze with a glare.

"It's none of your business." She muttered. Duncan smirked.

"Well, you're snowed in at the mall four days before Christmas and you look as if someone just stole your puppy. What's the matter?" He asked again. Gwen simply rolled her eyes, stood up and walked away from the punk.

Duncan shook is head, the smirk still on his face. He stood up as well and followed the blue haired Goth. She was walking fast, her head down, hair in her face. Duncan jogged to catch up with her. He grabbed Gwen's arm and turned her around. He saw right away that the girl was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. Gwen swallowed hard before she answered.

"When I was nine years old, I remember waking up exactly four days before Christmas. My mom was out doing last minute Christmas shopping and I had just had a nightmare, so I went to my dad. My dad was drunk and he slapped me across the face. I ran to my bedroom crying. The next day, I told my mother about what had happened. And then on Christmas morning, instead of a gift, I got no father. He had left. And every Christmas I'm faced with the guilt. I always feel as if it's my fault." Gwen said, not looking into the teal eyes of Duncan.

Duncan took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. He had never had an experience like this. So instead of saying anything, he simply put his arm around the Goth.

Gwen didn't care that she had just met the guy. She needed a shoulder to cry on. The blue haired girl leaned her head against Duncan's chest, and she cried. Duncan just held her tightly, not speaking. Randomly, Duncan looked up and a smile slowly came on his face.

"Hey. Look up." Duncan whispered. Gwen raised her head and saw it hanging there. A simple, small little piece of mistletoe hung above their heads. Gwen looked down again, a faint blush on her tear stained cheeks, and she slowly felt the sadness drain out of her. Duncan smirked, and brought her chin up. Gwen smiled through her tears and Duncan brought his lips down against hers. He kissed her softly, gently. Gwen smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Gwen." Duncan whispered.

* * *

Gwen sat up in her bed, her long black hair tied back out of her face.

"MOMMY! It's snowing! And Santa came even with the snow!" Violet shouted, running into the room and jumping on the bed. Gwen smiled and gathered her five year old daughter into her arms. She felt a body stir next to her, and her husband sat up. Duncan ran a hand through his short black hair, and softly kissed Gwen's cheek.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you go wake up Mitchell and Danica? Then we can all go and see what Santa brought you all." Duncan said. Violet nodded her head enthusiastically and ran out of the room to go wake up her elder siblings.

Gwen looked and Duncan and smiled.

"What?" He asked, knowing the smile on his wife's face held memories of some sort.

"Guess what I dreamed about." Gwen said, leaning on Duncan's shoulder.

"I have no idea. Tell me." Duncan said.

"I dreamt about how we met." Gwen smiled. Duncan leaned in and kissed her. Gwen pulled back and grabbed his hand.

Togther, the two walked out of the bedroom and downstairs where Violet and their twins, Mitchell and Danica, were already going through the gifts. Violet looked up, a huge smile on her face. Danica walked up to her dad. The eight year old grabbed her Duncan's hand and pulled him over to show him all of the gifts they had gotten. Gwen sat down on the leather chair, smiling. She loved seeing how happy her family was. Duncan kissed Danica on the top of her head, and walked over to where is wife sat. He sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist. Gwen looked up at him and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his. When they finally pulled back, Duncan had a slight smirk on his face.

"Merry Christmas Gwen."

**Ok so that's the oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are love!**


End file.
